I'm A Survivor
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: During the Uprising Arc, Sasha is separated from the others and kills an Anti-Personnel Control Squad Member in order to survive. That simple killing sets off a chain of events which unveil a dark secret about Sasha Braus.


**Hello everyone! I started this way back in June, planning on posting this on Sasha's birthday, but then Season 3 came out and I realized my story wasn't based off of the events which happened in the anime. So I tried to redo this, which took forever since I forgot that this even existed until a few weeks ago. I then decided to forget about following the anime and needed to post something to prove I'm not dead.**

 **Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, for if I did, the story would end in happiness.**

* * *

 _Don't freak out. Don't freak out.'_ Sasha thought over and over as she watched Levi and Mikasa fight the enemies that were flying above her with their new maneuver gear.

Everything went wrong when they found out their plan had been leaked, and now they had to leave Eren and Historia behind to the hands of their enemies and come up with a new plan.

When Armin shot a woman in the head, blood spraying everywhere, Sasha's eyes widened at a certain memory that played in her head. ' _This is…..'_ A flashback shows a young girl with a bloody knife in hand hovering over a dead body. ' _...so familiar.'_

Sasha failed to realize, that a man was aiming her gun at her until it was too late.

"SASHA!" Armin yelled, catching the brunette's attention. "BEHIND YOU!"

Sasha turned to see a guy fire his gun, she ducked, the bullet whizzing past her ear. Yet it made a clean hole in her horses neck.

The horse let out a neigh as it fell to the ground dead, making Sasha fall off and land several feet in front of it.

"SASHA!" Jean yelled.

Mikasa went to pick up her fallen friend, but a bullet whizzed past her face. She had to use her gear to move away from Sasha in order to avoid anymore bullets. "Darn it!" She cursed.

Unfortunately for the Scouts, they knew they had to leave Sasha behind in order to survive.

"You guys go ahead!" A man said to the others. "I'll handle the girl."

His feet hit the ground as he walked over to Sasha, when he saw that she seemed to not be breathing, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, now I don't have to-" He was cut off sentence when he was knocked over by Sasha. His back didn't even hit the ground when a dagger was stabbed into his throat, killing him.

Sasha panted as she grabbed the dagger and took it out of his throat, wiping the blood off on her pants as she looked at the gear on the dead soldier. ' _Maybe I should…..'_ She thought.

She was broken from her train of thoughts when she heard the sound of gear being used close by. ' _Gotta get out of here!'_ She turned and ran into a dark alleyway and became one with the shadows itself.

She needed to regroup with the others before she got caught, or worse, killed.

But first, she needed to visit someone.

* * *

Nile Dok surveyed the damage that was done by the Survey Corps, a crowd of people surrounding the Mps as they picked up dead bodies.

' _They made this vertical equipment that has shotguns, it's like they were built to be used against people instead.'_ Nile thought. ' _If they kept this a secret from us, then one day, we could be on the wrong side of those guns.'_

"We found another one!" An Mp announced, catching Nile's attention as he saw the Mp drag over another body wearing the same gear as the others.

"Found him right next to a alleyway, though this one seems different." The Mp said.

"How so?" The young reporter asked, eagerness glowing his eyes as he had his pen ready to write on the paper.

"While all the others were sliced by ODM swords, this man was stabbed in the throat with a small dagger." The Mp explained, the reporter writing what he said as he looked at the body to see the small, but effective wound.

"So what do you think caused that wound? Do you think that-" The reporter was cut off when he was whacked over the head by the other reporter's notebook, silencing him.

"Sorry about him. He's new to being a reporter and just doesn't know how things work inside the walls." The old man apologized.

"That's alright." The Mp replied. "We do have a suspect though. An old lady said she saw from her window a girl with her hair in a ponytail standing over him before she disappeared into the alleyway."

Nile didn't respond as he looked at the dead person's body. Horror was the last expression this person ever made.

' _Just who killed you?'_ Nile thought. ' _I might have to look into the Scouts records to find out who this girl is.'_

* * *

Levi hissed in pain when Connie accidentally stabbed him with the needle a little to hard. "Sorry Captain." Connie muttered, going back to stitching up his wound.

Levi didn't reply as Mikasa came in. "Jean, it's your turn for the next shift." She said.

"Right." Jean got up as he took the gun from Mikasa's hand. "Did she…?" He asked.

Mikasa shook her head. "No, she still hasn't returned."

"I see….." Jean trailed off, walking out of the barn without another word.

Mikasa looked at everyone's crestfallen expression. ' _Sasha. Please be alright.'_ She prayed.

* * *

Mr. Braus was cooking a fish he caught in a stream nearby, the smell of spices and herbs he mixed together filling the kitchen with a savory aroma.

The pan was making such loud sizzling noises, that he almost didn't hear the front door open along with footsteps hitting against the wood floor.

Almost.

Mr. Braus stiffened as he slowly grabbed his butchering knife to use against the intruder.

When the footsteps got closer enough till they were right outside the kitchen door, Mr. Braus swung around ready to use his knife….

...only to come face to face with his daughter, leaves sticking out of her hair, clothes a little bit wet and muddy, and out of breath.

"Hi….hi dad." She smiled weakly.

Mr. Braus dropped the knife. "Sasha…."

Sasha groaned in pain as she lifted her hand from where it was resting on her stomach to reveal a wound leaking blood.

Mr. Braus caught his daughter when she started to fall, putting her on the table as he went off to get his medical supplies, forgetting all about his fish.

Five minutes later, Mr. Braus was stitching up his daughter's wound.

"All done." Mr. Braus announced, using his scissors to cut the string as Sasha started to breathe normally.

Mr. Braus took out some gauze as he wrapped it around his daughter's stomach. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I fell down the trail leading to here, a branch pierced my side as I fell into a river." Sasha answered, sitting upright on the table.

"Careful." Mr. Braus warned, packing up the medical kit.

"Dad….I killed someone today with my own hands. And was reminded of that incident." Sasha said softly.

Mr. Braus looked up at his daughter as he got out of his chair. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I got knocked off my horse, and a man was walking towards me and I was afraid he was going to kill me. I….stabbed him the lungs with a dagger!" She shouted.

"Sasha…" Mr. Braus started to say.

"I was just so scared that my body just moved on it's own! I'm so sorry Dad!" Sasha cried as she put her face in her hands to hide her tears.

Mr. Braus just stared at his daughter who was crying uncontrollably, her body shaking with each sob.

Sasha stopped crying when her father wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just glad that you're alright. My little girl." He said. "I wouldn't be able to live if you had died."

Sasha just blinked as her father pulled away. "Now why are you really here?" He asked.

Sasha straightened her posture, and took a deep breath. "I want some of your weapons."

"And…...why do you need them?" Mr. Braus asked, curious about his daughter's intentions.

Sasha then started to explain to her father about the government wanting Historia and Eren, how they allowed them to take the two in order to find their base, and that they had to abandon following the cart carrying them in order to survive.

"...and that's how I wound up here." Sasha finished saying.

"So you need my weapons, to go up against the enemy?" Mr. Braus questioned.

"Yes."

Mr. Braus let out a sigh. "Well, they were just sitting around collecting dust….." He said thoughtfully.

Sasha beamed, before hugging her father again. "Thank you Dad!"

Mr. Braus just smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm.

Once Sasha let go of her father, Mr. Braus got up and walked down a hall towards where he kept his guns, arrows, and other weapons. Sasha just stayed in kitchen, waiting.

While Mr. Braus was getting the weapons, Sasha noticed a pair of scissors sitting on the kitchen counter. ' _Maybe I should...'_ She thought, getting off the tabe and walking over to the counter.

Once she grabbed the scissors, she walked over towards the mirror hanging on a wall. ' _I should also get some new clothes as well.'_ Sasha thought, as she grabbed her hair and cut it off.

* * *

In the confinements of his office inside of Wall Sheena. Nile Dok was reading the female Scouts files that were only written for those who served in the Military Police. While it was a stupid idea, nothing bad had happened from keeping things classified from the public eye.

' _No, no, no…...wait!'_ He stopped on a certain file that showed the name of a girl who was with Levi and the others during the attack in Wall Sheena.

' _Sasha Braus….'_ Nile read, the name striking him in a familiar way as he opened the file and started to read it.

It was then he remembered why the name struck him so familiar. "My God…." He whispered in shock.

* * *

Mikasa was standing around the barn on guard duty, having already eaten and taken her share of sleep before Connie woke her up so they could switch places.

Mikasa rubbed her hands together for warmth as she shivered in the cold night air. ' _Just a few more minutes, and then it's Jeans turn for the next three hours.'_ She thought to herself.

A rustling sound was heard as Mikasa's head snapped into attention, hand tightening around her gun to use against the intruder.

The moon suddenly appeared from behind the clouds as the moonlight shined on the intruder, giving Mikasa a good look at their face.

* * *

Despite it being late at night, Nile had a carriage ride him off to the prison where Erwin and the other Scouts were being held before the trail.

"Halt." A Mp said, a bored and tired expression on her face as she leaned against her gun.

"I'm here to see Erwin." When the Mp didn't say anything, Nile let out a sigh. "Give me five minutes, and then I'll leave." He offered.

"Why not? I'm just waiting for my shift to end anyway." The Mp muttered, moving to the side as she allowed him to walk to Erwin's cell.

When Nile got to Erwin's cell, he saw the Commander of the Survey Corps chained with his one arm to the wall, beaten and bruised from the Military Police's treatment.

"I see the Military Police are you treating you well." Nile joked, though he cringed inwardly at what he said.

Erwin chuckled. "Yeah, I got first class here." He then turned his head to look at Nile. "Why are you here? You didn't come all the way here to just say hello."

Nile let out a sigh. "Earlier today, the Survey Corps attacked some Mps with new gear."

Erwin raised a eyebrow. "And?"

"Most of the dead Mp bodies were cut by ODM swords, yet one old lady said she saw from her window a girl kill an Mp with a knife." Nile continued. "So I did some research into female Scouts and found one who may have killed him."

"Go on." Erwin said. "Who was it?"

Nile looked at Erwin. "Do you…...remember the kidnappings in 842?"

Erwin frowned. "Sure I do, kids were going missing in Wall Rose for six months. The Mps then found the hiding spot along with the children and the kidnappers were terminated."

"Yeah. That's not the truth." Nile said, Erwin's eyes widening at that.

"The Mps did show up, but when they got there, the men were already dead. They just took the credit to make themselves look good." Nile explained.

"And who was the person who killed them?" Erwin asked, interested.

"The person was a little girl from the small village of Dauper."

* * *

Mikasa stared at the person shocked. "You…..came back." She whispered, tears of joy falling down her face.

Sasha looked at Mikasa with a small smile on her face. Her once long hair now short and in a ponytail. Her torn white shirt replaced with a dark blue no sleeve shirt and her Survey Corps jacket over it. Her stained white pants were gone and replaced with black ones. She had kept her boots on as a bow and quiver full of arrows were slung over her back. She had a gun in her black fingerless gloved hands.

" _And her name. Is Sasha Braus."_

* * *

 **Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhh. I may or may not continue it. The ending has me cringe at how I tried to wrap this up. Let me know in the reviews if you want me to continue or not, as that would be really helpful advice and might help me be inspired to try something out.**


End file.
